David Shuter THE HEIRS OF GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN
by RazacRazer
Summary: this is another installment in my fanfic series when I am in the series. R&R please!


David Shuter HP fanfiction

THE HIERS OF GRYFINNDOR AND SLYTHERIN RETURN

We climb to the stands that had been placed in the lake. I had been the first one out. I steered Hermione to the stands and help her up, being careful with my hands, I had already offended her once in the last couple months and I did not want to again by touching her butt or anything. Once she's up I get up on my own. Neville hands me a towel asking

"Harry? Is he alive, I didn't kill him.

"He's still down there making sure all the hostages were saved, I wanted to stay to but he said take Hermione and go. So he's ok." and I start to wrap my towel around myself then I see Hermione shivering with her towel on so I walk over put my towel around her then take her into my chest.

"David?"

"conserving Body heat, survival one o one" she eyes me suspiciously but believes my story and leans head against my chest and wraps her arms around me

"you must be cold too." she says

"well not really." I say but my clattering teeth give me away so she tightens her grip on me. We start to get warmer. I really start enjoying this Until Viktor Krum storms up to me yelling

"how dare you take my Herm-own-ninny! She vos for me! Instead I had to take this Lovegood!"

"listen mate, she was the most important person in that lake to me, er next to Ron but Harry chose Ron so I took Hermione. Its over, stop complaining."

"I vould duel you right now but I am to powerful for a little fourth year." that does it I let go of Hermione, who gets the message and lets go too. I jump up, pull out my wand and stick it under his chin.

"Want to bet, seeker, can't even win a Qudditch match. To stupid to see how far behind you are to learn, Not to catch the Snitch!" I yell

"vant to bet. I shall blast you to a million bits" he pushes me away and pulls out his wand but before I could transfigure him into a ferret Hermione yells

"STOP! Look Harry!" that stops us. We look around and see harry walk up to us. Hermione jumps up and runs to Harry taking both Towels of and give them to him saying

"you must be freezing!" I look at Krum put my wand away and run to Harry too.

"you did it mate!" I say

"you did too!" I hear Dumbledore say

"_Sornurus !_" then says in a magnified voice

"we have reached a conclusion! Miss FleurDelacour used the Bubble head charm but was attacked by Grindilows and failed to retrieve her Hostage, we award her twenty five points, making her last place, mr Cedric Diggory used the bubble head charm and retrieve his hostage second, we award him forty seven points, mr Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration, and got back third, we award him forty points, now mr David Shuter used Gillyweed and was first to come back, unfourntly he retrieve the wrong hostage, Miss Luna Lovegood was meant for him but he Retrieve miss Hermione Granger instead, we may have made a mistake in choosing hostages for him therefore we had to deduct a few points, we award him forty five points"

"your tied with diggory" exclaimed Ron

"now Mr Harry Potter was last to return but I am told that he and Mr Shuter we're first to find the Hostages, had an argument over staying to protect the hostages, Potter wining and stayed till he could no longer, we have decided to award him forty five points therefore making a three way tie for first place between Mr Diggory, Mr Shuter and Mr Potter who will be first to compete in the next task that will be revealed to the Champions a month before the task, June 24th." and with that he stops talking, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I look at each other and cheer! Cheer for the whole world to hear, we had a chance of winning this thing!

For three months I totally forgot about the Triwizard tournament, except for when someone congratulates me on getting first! I enjoy those three months laughing and Hanging with my three best friends. We go to Hogsmede once and I treat them all to as much Honeydukes candy as they can fill thier bags with. Harry teats us to as much Butterbeer as we can drink.. Now its May 24th and I'm waiting for information on the last task as promised. Finally it happened when we were leaving Transfiguration I here McGonagal say

"Potter, Shuter, can you stay for a few minutes?" Harry and I look at each other, smile and practically run to her.

"you are to head to the qudditch pitch at nine O'clock tonight, there he will explain the next task" we nod then run to our next class saying

"you don't think the last task is Qudditch do you?" I say.

"nah, to easy, with Krum, Cedric and us. It would be unfair to Fleur."

"wonder what the task will be then?"

"we'll just have to wait till nine." and wait we do, all through the rest of our classes. Then supper. Then we wait in the common room. Then finally it's eight thirty and we decide to leave. We walk to the Qudditch pitch, when we get there we have to double check we're in the right place, instead of the hoops and short grass there's tall hedges, everywhere. Harry and I look at each other, horror struck then we here

"What the?" we turn and see Cedric staring openmouthed at the hedges. Fleur and Krum have arived too then Bagman appears out of on of the hedges saying

"Don't worry boys, we'll have your Qudditch pitch back to normal for next year. Now your task, as you probably guessed, is a maze, to win you'll have to find the Triwizard cup which will be placed exactly in the middle. The first to enter will be Mr Diggory, mr Potter and Mr Shuter, then mr Krum ten minutes later, then Miss Delacour ten minutes after me Krum. There are going to be creatures that you'll have to face, and the most important your sanity."

On the way back to the Castle harry stops me. He points towards a thing in the Forest

"isn't that one of the Judges?" he asks I look at him and say

"yes Its Crouch"

He was dead.

The shock of the death went all through the school. Who killed him? Was he here in the castle? Who's going to replace him as judge. Well the last one was solved, Percy Weasley replaced him. Now today is the day of the task, the other students have exams me and Harry have spent the exams reading. We were going to today but when we get up from breakfast McGonagal stops us saying.

"All champions are to report to the chamber of the Hall."

"but the task isn't Until tonight!" I say in a panicked voice.

"the champions families are here to watch the last match" she says the walks off."

"she doesn't expect the Dursleys to come does she?" asks Harry

"I don't know but we have to go, see you David, Harry!" and with that Ron and Hermione walk off to their exams and Harry and I to the chamber, we open the door and there they are, Mom and Mrs Weasley and Bill. We walk up to them.

"Surprise!" they say.

"but I thought Muggles aren't allowed in Hogwarts?" I say

"they made an exception for me sweety."

"cool"

"so are you going to takes us on a tour of the castle?" asks Mrs Weasley. So we do, I take them on a tour of the main castle first, my mom really loved the Fat lady, who seemed to like her too.

"David is a wonderful lad, from what I hear he is very liked, by Gryffindor's, but the only thing I don't like about him is that he always wakes me up at night" I start to shake my head violently, I don't want a 2 month lecture on touring the castle at night. But my mom gets the hint and scowls at me.

"Balderdash" I say meanfuly

"i'm sorry hun." and she opens and on the way past I mutter

"thanks" . After the castle we tour the grounds, I bring them to say hi to Hagrid since he didn't have a class exam that day. Fang loves my mom. Then after supper I get up with Harry, I see Cedric Fleur and Krum get up too. Mrs Weasley and mom say

"Good luck!" and we procide to the Qudditch pitch. When we get there we find the hedges are over twenty feet tall. We start preparing, stretching, practicing some wand work while the school piles into the stands. When the whole school arrives Dumbledore says

"Sonurus!" and says

"Welcome! The Champions task is to get to the Triwizard cup. The first one to touch it wins the Tournament. Tied for first are David shuter-"

The Gryffindor's roar, my mom and mrs Weasley and Bill too.

"Harry Potter-" again the Gryffindor's roar

"and Cedric Diggory-" the Hufflepuff's roar!

"in second Viktor Krum-" the Durmstrang guys roar

"and in last Fleur Delacour!" the Beauxbaton's girls Scream!

"Shuter, Potter and Diggory head into the maze first, when the canon blows, then Krum ten minutes later then Delacour ten minutes after that. Now let the third and last Task begin!"

Boom! I run into the maze, turn around, see my mom waving at me, blowing a kiss to me, then a wall of leaves close me off from the crowd and everything goes silent.

I turn around and run off into the maze. I thought the maze was going to be easy, like seriously. I had navigated my way through all the obsticals leading to the philosophers stone with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I had found the un find able Chamber of Secrets with Ron and Harry. I had sent hundreds of Dementors off with Harry. I had survived a battle with the most dangerous dragon in exsistance. I had spent an hour under water and survived. A maze, should be a piece of cake. But no, it was getting darker and darker and I was scared out of my wits

"Lumos!" I say and the tip of my wand light up. The light helped a bit but it was still pretty dark. I pondered conjuring my Lion Patronus for more light and company but I never got the chance. I turn a corner and there, was the biggest monster I had ever seen. It was a giant spider, an Acromantula. Hagrid had put in one of Aragog's descendants! It snapped it pincers at me as if saying

"I am a giant Spider, Fear me!" fear him I did. I had already met Aragog's descendants and, lets just say that its not one of my fonder memories. I look at it. Ponder how to beat it when it charges. I do the first spell that comes to mind

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I imagined making it through this thing in one piece. Expecto Patronum worked with the dragon so it might distract the spider. My Lion bursts from my wand, illuminating the whole area, blinding me, and charges the spider which slides to a stop and raises its self on its six legs. The two in the air flap around, the spider is preparing to fight my lion. My lion stops in front of the spider and bellows a roar. I expect the spider to run away in fear but I stands its ground, swipes one its legs through my Lion, making it flicker. The Spider must realize my Patronus can't harm it. And so it did. It goes back down on all eights and charges! What do I do? The Acromantula stop right in front of, raised onto six legs, showing is underbelly to me. I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! Wait! Underbelly? I raise my wand and yell

"FLIPENDO!" the Acromantula falls over. I point my wand at it and yell

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and it freezes in spot. I get another idea and yell,

"INCENDIO!" the Acromantula burst into flames. I turn to leave but then think. What if the fire spreads! It could burn down the Qudditch pitch! Kill all the Champions! I turn back to the burning spider. Wait what if someone did watch it I whisper

"point me!" to my wand and place it in the palm of my hand. It spins then points me north. I take my wand into my wand hand, point it at the spider say

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the spider rises into the sky, I move it till its pointing south and yell

"REDUCTO!" the spider shoots through the sky and I run off down this isle of the maze yelling

"EXPECT PATRONUM" thinking of Hermione. My Lion bursts out of my wand and lights the way for me, not to mention giving me companion ship. I keep on running till I hear a crackle of to my right.

It was Cedric, he was losing a battle with a Blast ended Screwt.

"CEDRIC! DIVE!" I yell as I charge toward. Luckily he got the message he falls to the ground just as the screwt blows flames. They just miss him. I dive out of the way and yell

"STUPIFY!" it doesn't work. The spell just bounces harmlessly of the Screwts armor. Cedric gets up and run behind a bush across from me

"What the plan David?"

"aren't you supposed to be the knowledgeable one?" I ask

"haha very funny. Now how do we beat this thing?"

"ok I'll slow it down, you run and use Petrificus Totalus on it. The underbelly has no armor. Now GO!"

Cedric jumps out from the bush and charges the Screwt. I point my wand at it and yell

"IMPEDIMENTA!" just as the screwt gets ready to blow fire. Cedric slides underneath yelling

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" the Screwt freezes in place.

"Good job Cedric!"

"it was your idea, the slow down jinx was pretty good"

"I had Hermione's help" I say blushing. Together we charge of the same way and run into something. Harry!

"sorry Harry" I say

"are you guys alright? I heard yelling!"

"I was cornered by one of Hagrids Blast ended Screwts. If David hadn't arrived id be dead. Its huge!"

"ya well I just ran into a boggart."

"and I an Acromantula" I say

"well we should split up see you guys!" says Cedric as he runs the way Harry came. I follow harry till we come to another dead end. I take right, him left and I was alone again. I started to say

"EXPECTO PAT-" but I stop, standing right in front of me was a monster with a lions head, goats body and a dragons tail. I knew that description, I read about them in Percy Jackson. It's a Chimaera! I tried to remember how Percy beat it but then I remember, he never did. It almost beat him. NOT a good sign when your hero can't even beat something. The Chimaera roared and blew fire. I yelled

"AGUMENTI!" and water burst out of my wand towards the jet of fire. They met. The Chimaera eyes widened in surprise. It had probably never seen someone alive after it blew its fire. My water starts pushing its way towards the creature who discides this isn't working, stops the flames and gets a lot of water in the face. It roars then charges, I remember that the Chimaera's bite can kill. I jump back just in time. I need a sword. Wait Gryffindor's sword should be in the castle. I take a leave out of Harry's book. Point my wand at the direction of the castle and Scream

"ACCIO GRYFFINDOR'S SWORD!" i hope this works. The monster charges me again i yell

"REDUCTO!" i put as much power as i can into that spell. It blows the Chimaera backwards, through the hedge twenty feet in front of me. It gets back on it hooves and charges me again, as it goes back threw the hedge I see Fleur look threw and see's me. Looks like she contemplating Something then yells

"Zeorry" and runs off. Whatever, if that sword would just hurry up. I look up and see the sword flying towards me. Look back down and yell

"IMPEDIMENTA!" the Chimaera freezes mid roar, his mouth wide open. Perfect! I jump up, grab the sword, land and plunge it into the Chimaera's maw. Killing it.

"YES!" I yell. Now that I can spend the time to admire the sword. I realize its balanced perfectly.. I wonder.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" yells a voice not far off.

It was Fleur's!

I run off through the hole in the hedge and turn right. I keep running and then I see her. She is on the ground being sucked into the hedge I run up to her just as Harry reaches her.

"looks Stupifyed" I say

"ya, lets send sparks up , they can find her" says Harry as he does.

"where did you get the sword" he asks

"summoned it from the castle" I say as I point my wand at the vines that were pulling fleur into the hedge and said

"Releshio!" and they broke off. I run off the same direction Harry came, Harry close behind we hit a dead end, Harry went right and I left.. I didn't go to far Until I ran into a Dementor. Once it saw me it started to glide towards me. It went cold. I started to hear a mans voice saying..

"Get my dignity back. " I close my eyes, think back to after the lake task, Hermione in my arms, holding on to me to stay warm and i yelled

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" my Lion burst out of my wand and roared, the Dementor backs up and trips and falls. Dementors aren't clumsy... A Boggart!

"aha! You're a Boggart! _RIDDIKULUS_" and the Dementors cloak disappeared and was replaced with baby cloths

"HAHAHAHA" I start laughing then the boggart disappears. Just then I notice my Lion disappeared. I was about to conjure it again when I hear Krum's voice yell

"CRUCIO!" and the i hear Cedric scream. The sound were coming from around the corner, i sprint around the corner and saw Cedric twitching on the Ground and Krum standing over him. He sees me and starts running towards me. I yell

"STUPIFY" and Krum drops at my feet. I see Harry at the other end of the isle pointing his wand at Krum. We run towards Cedric.

"are you alright?" asks Harry

"What happened?" i ask.

"im ok. He came up behind and used that spell on me. It looks like he was Imperioused"

"we should sends sparks up so they pick him up." I say and I send sparks up.

"well better go." says Cedric and with that we run off in different direction I run straight, once the others footsteps, I pull out a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione and I and kiss Hermione, hug the picture and put it back in my pocket. I can feel danger coming. I pull out my wand, place it on my palm and whisper

"Point me!" and it pointed to my right, I was going in the right direction. The cup supposed to be North east. I run and when I get to a fork I turn right was another monster. It had a head of a man, the body of a lion and a scorpions tail. I remember this creature from a book I read for school, it's a Manticore. I remember the Ministry marked this creature to dangerous to control, known wizard killer. Probably one of Hagrids pets then. I remember that its sting causes instant death. Why am I getting all the dangerous creatures. Wait the manticore was in Percy Jackson. How did Percy kill it. Crap, he had a gods help. I raise my wand And yell

"STUPIFY!" the spell bounces off its skin harmlessly.

"CONFRIGO!"

"REDUCTO!"

"FLIPENDO!"

"EXPULSO!" all the spell bounce of the skin. The Manticore laughs. A human laugh. And charges. I put my wand away and pull out the sword. I swing it around pike i know what im doing, which i do, sort of. The manticore's tail comes out from behind him and tries to stab me, I block the attack and I swing, he blocks it the we have a sword fight, attack, block, attack, block. I realize that there is no way I can win. This sword can't even penetrate his skin. Goodbye Harry, Ron and Hermione, oh Hermione, I wish we had a chance to be together, to snog. But I'll just have to wait till you die, unless you get together with someone else. harry I hope you win this thing. I pray, hopefully they all heard it. I go on the attack. I swing and swing, twirl, uppercut, jump and slash down. I roll forwards and bring the sword up. it had been a person I would have stabbed him through the heart. But it just glanced harmlessly of his skin. The Manticore smashed the sword out of my hand. I fall to the ground. The Manticore begins to stab its sting into me. I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER! I yell

"NOOOO!" the sting comes down, I close my eyes but a voice, Cedric's voice yells

"LANGLOCK!" and the Manticore's legs snap together and he falls over side ways. I get up and run towards them. Pull out my wand and point it at the Manticore. Harry yells

"INCENDIO!" flames erupt around it. Cedric and I yell

"PROTEGO!" two shield form around it keeping the flames in. The Manticore started to scream a human screech. I almost felt bad for it. It keeps screaming, then it just stops. Cedric and I remove the charm and all three of us yell

"AGUMENTI!" and water shoots out of our three wands and kill the flames. All that was left of the Manticore was a burnt body. I run grab the sword and say

"Thanks guys"

"you saved me twice in here, I had to repay you somehow." says Cedric

" you're my Mate, im not going to let this come in between our friendship." says Harry

"well now you only owe me one Cedric, now lets get this thing over with." I say and we run up an isle not talking. Harry turns right, Cedric and I left. We run in silence some more. At the first chance I turn right saying

"see you!" and his footsteps die away. I keep running. I pull out my wand and say

"Expecto Patronum" imagining this thing finally over and my lion burst from my wand and runs forward, showing me the way. It turns left and runs some more, I keep following him. Finally he turns right, me right on its tail and I see it. The Triwizard cup! Its mine! I won! Wait no! Further ahead I see a dark shape. Cedric. Turn onto the sane isle as me and start running towards the cup. I speed up. Then I see a massive shape turn from a hidden alleyway and charge towards us. On all eights. Another Giant Spider! From behind me Harry's voice yells

"LOOK OUT CEDRIC!" but he was out of breath so it wasn't loud. How can Cedric not see the spider! He must be looking at his feet, willing them to go faster. I yell

"CEDRIC!" then my Patronus roars. Cedric looks up and sees the spider which was right on top of him. I yell

"CONFRIGO!" but the spider just exsorbes it. It must be to big or magical to be effected by a single spell. Behind me Harry yells

"STUPIFY!" it does nothing. We're getting to close to the spider. I stop running but Harry has too much momentum and rockets towards the spider which picks him up. In a last, desperate attempt to stop the spider I yell

"STUPIFY!" just as Harry and Cedric yell it too. The power of three spells does it. The spider falls letting go of Harry. Who drops on he leg. Howls and falls to the ground.

"Harry are you alright?"

"just broke my leg, no biggy. Cedric, David take the cup. You earned it."

"Cedric take the cup. You saved my life with the Manticore."

"you saved my life twice! You take it!"

"how about a three way victory. It's a hogwarts win either way. We can split the prize money." I suggest

"ok get Harry's other arm" and with that we drag Harry to the cup.

"on the count of three. One! Two! THREE!" I say, on three we all touch the cup and I feel myself being pulled into the cup then spit out of it. When I open my eyes. I don't see a crowd of cheering people. I just see a graveyard.

I get up to my feet. So does Cedric helping Harry up.

"did you know that the cup was a portkey?" asks Cedric

"No" I say

"Wands out do you reckon"

"duh yeah!" I say as I pull out my wand, putting the sword in my left hand.

"I know this place, I've seen it in my dreams" says Harry Slowly

"oh no! Not THAT graveyard. This is not good, back to the cup!"

"why? What's wrong but a snaky voice says

"kill the spare"

"CEDRIC RUN!" I yell but Peter Petigrew walks out of the shadows yelling

"AVADA KADAVRA!" and the jet of Green magic hits Cedric who crumples to the ground

"NNOOOAH! I look around and see the grim reaper statue has grabbed Harry

"Wormtail! Im going to kill you for that!" i say angerly as I begin to raise my wand but Wormtail raises his and ropes shoot out and wrap around me. I stifle to get out but stop when I get a good look at what he is Holding. I miss-formed baby. Voldemort. I look around at Harry. Tap my leg with my wand. He nods under standing. I preform a disillusionment charm and disappear. I use the sword to cut the ropes then lay it beside the cup then I begin my work. I start dragging Cedric's body inch by inch. My target was behind the statue where the cup and sword was. I wasn't really listening to what wormtail was chanting. Something about bone of the father. And then flesh from the servant then a howl of pain. I look up, Wormtail had just cut his own hand off. I look back down I continue my work the something Wormtail said

"Blood of the Enemy, forcefully taken." he starts cutting Harry's arm to get some blood. I had just finished with Cedric's body when Wormtail says

"the Dark Lord shall rise again!" I walk to where I had been standing when I was roped and saw Voldemort rise from the cauldron and grow into a cruel imitation of a man he walks over to Wormtail, takes his wand and says

"your arm Wormtail!"

"Thank you master!" as he starts to raise his stump.

"the other arm Wormtail." wormtail frowns and raises the other arm. The one branded with the dark mark. Voldemort touches it then backs away as lots of Blacks smoke circle around him. His Death eaters.

"my old friends! 13 years it has been and still you answer my call as if it were yesterday." then he starts talking about faithful death eaters and scorns almost everyone. Including Malfoy's father. Then says

"oh, I all most forgot about our two guest, Harry Potter and David Shuter, ones the reason I fell, the others father we all knew. He was one of us. Then he betrayed us and tried to stop me killing Potter. He is the main reason I fell. Isn't he Shuter?" he turns towards where im supposed to be and doesn't see me

"WHERE'S SHUTER!" he roared

"I told you wormtail to keep an eye on him. Or at least take his wand. He is invisible right now! Watching us. No matter, ill find him later. Yes Ernest's betrayal had ne so angry that I forgot about one of the rules of magic. If someone dies to protect someone, you can't touch them but you see, I have taken some of Lily Potters protection by using Harry's Blood. I can touch him." to prove his point he touched Harry who screamed in agony.

"Wormtail, give him his wand, I want to duel him. Best way to kill him" Wormtail gave Harry back his wand and moved away, I took my chance. I removed the charm and pointed my Wand at Voldemort

"You killed my Father! I will kill you for that!"

"don't you get it David? I can't die, after I kill Potter I shall send you to daddy, now potter bow!" Harry didn't so Voldemort made him with his wand then he said.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled out.

"Crucio!" he yells out again

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" yells harry and their jets of magic meet. I point my wand at Goyle and yell

"STUPIFY!" this stuns him and he falls face first. I point to Crabbe then Mcnair and yell

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" twice, they both freeze in space. I go to Malfoy who pulls his wand out and we start dueling.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" i duck and yell

"STUPIFY" he blocks it and yells

"REDUCTO"

"PROTEGO!" then i yell

"IMPEDIMENTA!" he stops mid spell

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" and his wand flew out of his hand, i turn and watch as shapes fly out of Voldemort's wand. Cedric, an Old man, A ministry woman you went missing a year ago Bertha Jerkins, then mr and mrs Potter. Mrs Potter says to me.

"Hold on sweety, your Dad's on his way." I look and their he is. He says

"I am so proud of you, stand up to this guy, do not fall to the dark side like I did. One more thing, you are the True heir of Godric Gryffindor."

"I'm what?"

"we don't have much time, please take my body back to my dad!" says Cedric and with that they storm Voldemort as Harry limps towards the cup.

"I'll cover you Harry" and with that I hold out my right hand and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in my hand, starting with the handle and ending with the tip. Voldemort yells

"STUN THEM!" Angry swells inside me, these people are the reason my dad is dead!

"NO!" i yell and the sword burst into flames. Red Flames. I block the first stuning spell with the sword then i start firing spell after spell with my wand and blocking spells with the sword. Once and a while cutting a wand in half. When i see Harry at the cup i make one last stab at Voldemort, who apperates a few meters behind him then I turn on my heels and sprint to the cup. Voldemort yells

"NOOO! AVADA KADAVRA!" I turn around and deflect the spell with the sword and turn back and touch the cup. I feel myself being sucked into the cup and spit back out again. To load cheers of people in the stands.

I look up with tears in my eyes. Then drop to my knees beside Cedric's body and Harry. The cheering dies and I hear murmurs of

"is that Cedric's body?"

"is Diggory dead?"

"what happened to Potter?"

"why is David holding a flaming sword?" when Dumbledore comes to us we say.

"Voldemort is back, he came back."

"he is? Ok just stay here." he walks off and talks to Cedric's father who burst into tears. He looks at me. I know what he's thinking. I should have been the one to die, not his son. I agreed with him. If i had just jump in front of him a second sooner I could have saved him. I willow in self pity. I look up to my mom in the crowd who is in tears, probably happy I didn't die too. I look back at Harry but realize he is not there, I run to Dumbledore and almost stab him with the sword, I drop it and the flames sputter out.

"Professor Dumbledore. Harry is gone, and so has Professor Moody!"

"that's not the Moody I know." then his eyes widen he says

"Severus, Minerva! Come with me!" and with that he speed walks off towards the castle with the two teachers and me on his tail. We get to the castle. Then were in reach of Moody's door I call the sword back into my hands and it burst in flame again. Dumbledore blast the door open and says

"Stupify!" and Moody gets blown into his chair, I run up and point the sword at his throat to stop him moving. We find out Moody actually isn't Moody but Barty Crouch jr. We find Moody in a weird trunk and find out Barty was the one that killed his father. Once Harry and I have Had enough we head to Dumbledore office, give the password and walk in. I place the sword on his desk and wait. Finally Dumbledore comes in with a black dog that transforms into Sirius Black and asks us what happened we tell them everything. I get to the part and tell them about being Gryffindor's heir Dumbledore says

"then this sword is rightfully yours. Rumor has it only his heir can summon it right into their hand and make it catch fire, you may continue." and Harry finishes. Then Dumbledore sends us down to the Hospital wing for some magically dreamless sleep. We go, take our potions and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to the sound of Arguing

"Dumbledore! You can't seriously believe those boys!" says Fudge

"I asked them to relive the events last night, there was no hint of fibs in those eyes"

"it's not possible!"

"I assure you, Lord Voldemort is back."

"do-not-say-his-name-" spat Fudge

"fear of the name brings fear of the thing it's self."

"but Dumbledore, he can't be back!" is it just me or do I detect a bit of longing in his voice.

"I am afraid he is."

"I know what you are doing. You are trying to take my job! you are working against me!"

"I assure you the only one I intend to work against is lord Voldemort. If you are too, then we remain on the same side."

"he is not back!"

"then I am afraid we have reached a parting of ways." Fudges face turn red in anger then turns and walks to us giving each of us a money bag

"your winnings, 1000 galleons each" he hissed at us I called

"Voldemort is back!" but Fudge was gone. Dumbledore says

"we must round up all the people that will believe us, Molly can we trust your family?" her chest swells with pride

"of course."

"then its time for one of our number to show himself, Sirius, could you change to Human form please?" at once Sirius changes

"SIRIUS BLACK" screeches Mrs Weasley

"quite mum, its alright." says Ron.

"Severus you know what I must ask you"

"I am ready" says Snape and he marches out of the wing. Hermione comes and sits on my bed, grabs the rest of my potion and says in a soothing voice.

"get some sleep David" I grab the hand that is holding the cup and help her pour it into my mouth. Then I fell asleep with that last image of Hermione's Beautiful face smiling down at me.


End file.
